


Lair

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen, insults thrown, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: sorry for any mistakes





	Lair

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes

     She was his blue shy. His stars at night. His galaxy and whole world. She was his everything. That’s what his father had told him about his mother. That she was some masterpiece that would love him till the end of the world came.  _ Liar _ . Father had told him his mother would be delighted to see him after all of these years.  _ LIAR.  _ The sky had been dark that day, flashing with lightning that seemed unsure of where it wanted to land. Gods he didn’t even believe in seemed to frown upon his actions. It was just visiting his mother...right? 

     “Coming!” Ah...he hadn’t even realized he knocked. He could do this. Right? Right? He had to be able to. She looked like she had in the pictures. Hair falling delicately over her shoulders and framing a face that had aged nicely over time. The wrinkles on her forehead deepened as her brows furrowed. Oh...right. The whole bandage get up. Unlike what he expected, the wrinkles deepened on her forehead even more and the ones around her mouth became apparent as she frowned when his face was exposed. “ _ You _ .” Spat like poison. It was now his turn to frown. 

     “ **Mother** -” A cough that made his lungs burn started up in his throat.  _ I suppose this is what I get after years of not talking. _ The woman flinched at the word like it was going to physically harm her. 

     “Don’t you call me that! You have no right!” But.. “ **_Monster!_ ** ” Oh. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Chest tightening and eyes burning, the taller male took a slow step backwards. “ **_You baby killer! Murderer! Get the fuck away from me!_ ** ” He had never harmed a child. He could  _ never _ . 

     “ **Don’t act as if you know what goes on in my missions, you** **_wench._ ** ” He broke off into a cough again before pulling up his hood and walking away as the ocean decided to drop from the sky.


End file.
